A Different Body Experience
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel gets turned into a Conductoid as a result of Tyina's potion, the younger girl is horrified and runs away. Can Rachel and Feedback convince Tyina that it was an accident and calm her down?


**guestsurprise, who owns Tyina, requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel in this story. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Different Body Experience**

Tyina eagerly grabbed her aunt Rachel's hand and pulled her to her room. "Come on, Aunt Rachel! I want to show you something!" she said eagerly.

"Whoa, sweetie. Slow down," Rachel chuckled as she followed her niece to the girl's room. "What is it?"

"Well, I've been mixing these ingredients and came up with this really awesome potion," said the young girl. "It's supposed to turn a person into a Conductoid."

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Uh-huh!" said Tyina as she danced around happily, but then tripped, accidentally spilling the potion, which landed on Rachel.

"Oh!" the older woman exclaimed as she felt the strangest sensation run through her, but it was brief and she then opened her eyes. "Whoa. That was interesting," she said.

Tyina gasped in horror. "Aunt Rachel?" she asked.

"Yes?" said Rachel and noticed her voice sounded odd. "Whoa. What happened to my voice?"

Feedback was walking by when he saw the commotion. "Whoa, I didn't know another Conductoid had come," he said.

"What are you talking about, Feedback?" Rachel asked and then saw herself in the mirror. "Whoa! I'm a Conductoid!" she said in shock and surprise.

"Aunt Rachel, I'm so sorry!" said Tyina, feeling horrified.

"What for, sweetie?" her aunt asked. "Your potion worked, and although it's a bit different, it's kind of neat to walk in a Conductoid's shoes, so to speak. How many people can say they got turned into an alien?"

"Hardly any, I'll bet," said Feedback. "You actually look great for a female Conductoid, Rachel."

"Thanks, Feedback," she said with a smile. Suddenly, she felt that odd sensation she felt the first time, but again it was brief and Rachel soon stood there, back to her normal self. "Whoa," she said and then looked at her hands and smiled. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, and kinda funny."

"How so?" asked Feedback.

"I guess 'cause it just was, to me at least," she said.

Tyina cleaned up the mess she had made. "I'm so sorry, Aunt Rachel," she said, still horrified she had turned her aunt into a female Conductoid.

"Tyina, it's okay. It was an accident," said Rachel soothingly.

"We know you didn't do it on purpose," said Feedback.

Tyina shook her head, her eyes becoming teary as she ran out, running too fast to hear them calling her back. She made it to the woods and found the old tree house the others had found the other day. It was pretty deep in the woods and she decided it was the best place to stay for a bit. She felt really terrible about what happened and felt her aunt was still upset with her. She climbed the ladder to the tree house and went inside to set up camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel and Feedback were searching all over for Tyina, asking the others if they had seen her, but they hadn't. Not even the outer cameras had caught where she had gone because she had been running too fast for them to catch her. "She could be anywhere," said Rachel.

"Don't worry, Rach. We'll keep looking," said Feedback. "Let's just hope that she's safe."

Rachel then had a sudden thought. "The woods," she said. "There's a tree house there. Maybe she went there."

He nodded. "Let's go," he said and took off with her behind him.

Tyina was just sitting and thinking when she heard a knock on the trap door. "Tyina? Are you there?" called Feedback.

"Tyina!" called Rachel.

Startled, the younger girl quickly jumped up and ran to the other side of the tree house where a balcony was and slid down the rope ladder that led to the ground. Rachel saw her run. "Tyina!" she called out, but the girl just ran. Feedback saw her too and joined in the chase to help Rachel catch the young girl.

Tyina just kept running, her light brown eyes wide as her light brown hair blew in the wind. She then paused to catch her breath. "I've got to find somewhere to hide before…,"

"Before we find you?" asked a voice and she turned just in time to see Feedback spring out at her and tie her up in his dreadlocks, keeping her from escaping.

"Let me go!" Tyina cried out.

"Tyina, take it easy," he said. "We came after you when you ran away because we were worried you'd get hurt."

She looked up at him just as Rachel came out of the bushes. "Tyina, thank goodness!" she said in relief. "Are you alright?"

The young girl looked away and Rachel gently cupped the young girl's cheek with her hand and turned her head to look at her. "Sweetie, I'm not mad about the potion incident," she said. "It was neat to be a Conductoid for a short while and it was an accident."

"She's right," said Feedback. "Come on, kid. You trust us, don't you?"

Tyina looked at them and saw them both smile at her. "I think some extra special tickles are in order for her," said Rachel.

The male Conductoid chuckled. "I couldn't agree more," he said as he released Tyina from his dreadlocks, but then tied her wrists down with his dreadlocks while Rachel gently pinned Tyina's legs with her own and lifted up the young girl's shirt to the bottom of her ribcage while Feedback hovered his hands over Tyina's underarms. Tyina tried to squirm free, but her aunt and uncle were too strong. Then she felt them start tickling her and laughed as she felt Feedback tickle her underarms fiercely with his plugged fingers and Rachel tickled her stomach and belly button.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Tyina laughed her hardest. "THAT TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Of course it does," Rachel said teasingly as she then began blowing raspberries into her niece's stomach. Feedback quickly followed her lead and blew raspberries into Tyina's neck. The playful raspberries tickled so bad that the young girl's laughter almost made the two adults deaf. They kept it up for a bit until they stopped, letting their niece catch her breath as she smiled.

"That's better," said Feedback, gently pinching Tyina's cheek. It didn't hurt her at all and made her smile more.

"Believe me now, honey?" asked Rachel as they helped her up.

Tyina nodded. "Yes," she said. "Still, I am sorry about that."

"Sweetie, stop apologizing over it," said her aunt. "Accidents happen."

"Your aunt's right," said the male Conductoid. "Now what do you say we all get home?"

"Sounds good to me," said Rachel. "Anyone up for s'mores?"

Feedback grinned. "Oh, yeah!" he said.

"S'mores?" asked Tyina.

The adults looked at her in surprise. "You've never had a s'more before?" Rachel asked. "Well then, it's high time you did."

"High time, indeed," said Feedback as he placed both girls on his back and took off to the Mansion where Rachel got out the graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows while Feedback got the fire in the living room going for them to roast the marshmallows. Tyina watched as her aunt showed her how to make a s'more and she actually did a good one for a first try and tasted it.

"Wow," she said, feeling the gooey marshmallow mix with the slightly melted chocolate and the graham cracker. "This is good!"

"Told ya you'd like them," said Rachel as she then flipped the television on to a movie channel where a good movie was playing and they all watched it together while eating the s'mores.

And Tyina loved the feeling she got from eating the s'mores and sitting in-between her loving aunt and uncle and hoped it would last forever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
